The Path of the Righteous
Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: Priory of the Nine (quest) Nature's Fury (quest Quest giver: Sir Ralvas NPCs involved: Quest reward: Mace of Zenithar Background Sir Ralvas sends you to recover the Mace of Zenithar from the Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin, a task that cost him his life. Walkthrough :Note: It is highly recommended that you complete Nature's Fury before pursuing this quest. Assuming that you have the Boots of the Crusader already, travel to the Chapel in Leyawiin. Proceed down stairs to the undercroft where you should expect to encounter Sanctified Ancient Spectres, pray at the tomb of Saint Kaladas. You are transported to a dark void and reminded that you must "Follow your faith." Simply wear the Boots and the path to the Mace of the Crusader is is revealed for you. Without wearing the boots, it is impossible to walk through from the door to the pedestal where the mace is placed (it is separated by a great nothingness). This is explained in a journal entry that says that the Boots have some kind of bond with the mace, and have thus revealed a path. As soon as you pick up the mace, you are transported back to the undercroft, if you chose to sneak past the spirits, it would be wise to enter sneak mode before picking up the mace. Once you return to the chapel, the servants of Umaril, the Aurorans, will attack. The chapel is in an upheaval, but unlike Anvil's chapel, not all of the attendants are dead yet. They are fighting back and you should help them. Once all the Aurorans are dead, the soldier in heavy armor, Carodus Oholin will express his relief and request to join your cause. Journal entries Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests Upon speaking with the Knights: : Sir Ralvas has told me where to find the Mace of Zenithar. In order to recover the mace, I must travel to the Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin. In the undercroft of the chapel, I must kneel at the shrine there. According to Sir Ralvas, I will be tested and "my faith will be my guide." After kneeling at the shrine: : I've knelt before the shrine of Saint Kaladas in Leyawiin and found myself transported to some sort of dark void. I can see the Mace of Zenithar off in the distance, but there seems to be no way to reach it. According to Sir Ralvas, I must follow my faith in the Nine to guide me to the mace. After falling into the void: : I stepped into the void to try to reach the Mace of Zenithar, but my feet met nothing but air and I fell into the darkness. There must be a way to walk between the platforms and reach the mace. After using the Boots of the Crusader to walk across the void: : I've recovered the Mace of the Crusader. After defeating Umaril's Aurorans: : After recovering the Mace of the Crusader, I found the minions of Umaril attacking the Chapel of Zenithar. They were all defeated and Leyawiin's Chapel escaped desecration.